Incalculable
by Medie
Summary: Even Sam's overly-vaunted intellect couldn't have calculated the odds of success on this one...(JAG Crossover)


Title: Incalcuable  
  
Author: M.  
  
Feedback: Sure!  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Sam/Other  
  
Characters: Samantha Carter, Harmon Rabb jr.  
  
Keywords: Alternate Universe, Crossover  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Series: None  
  
Disclaimers: Stargate? Not mine. JAG? Not mine.  
  
Summary: Even Sam, with her overly-vaunted intellect, never could have calculated the odds of success...or failure.  
  
Author's Note: So, um yes, where I got this? I have no idea. I expect it has to do with buying a JAG novel whilst working on Stargate fic.  
  
Thank you to dragonsinger for a quick beta and telling me I'm not nuts. *G*  
  
"Incalcuable"  
  
by M.  
  
-----------------  
  
They met at a White House party when Paul Davis introduced them. It was a party neither one of them had wanted to attend but had been pushed into by their coworkers.  
  
Sam had been the unlucky SG1 member sent to represent the SGC, her fellow teammates having miraculously found pressing needs to be elsewhere. Teal'c and Daniel had both been off-world: Teal'c visiting his family, Daniel accompanying SG9. The Colonel...well, Colonel O'Neill had always demonstrated a remarkable talent to avoid being anywhere near General Hammond when the words 'official function' were uttered. It was an eerie gift and one he used to the best of his ability. Thus, being the only one without a good excuse or a handy vanishing skill, Sam had been nominated. Though, she still maintained she'd been drafted.  
  
Though she'd bemoaned the trip, the truth was, she had good friends in D.C and a visit under the guise of work was still a visit. She wasn't about to look that particular gift horse in the mouth.  
  
As it turned out, though, she hadn't had the chance to spend anytime with them and it was purely Paul Davis' fault. He'd quite effectively derailed her weekend plans by introducing her to one Naval Aviator by the name of Lt. Commander Harmon Rabb.  
  
One smile from the Commander and Major Samantha Carter had been well and thoroughly charmed. After a few dances and quiet conversation, she had decided that Harmon Rabb would be the perfect man to have a teeth-rattlingly good affair with.  
  
She'd just never expected it would get beyond that. Their respective duty assignments were on opposite sides of the country - occasionally opposite sides of the galaxy but she couldn't exactly point that out - and neither one of them had the best track record when it came to romance. To say the odds stacked against them were astronomical was to make an understatement on the grandest of scales. They were odds that even Sam, with her overly-vaunted intellect, couldn't accurately calculate.  
  
And yet, as she rolled over to survey the sleeping man in her bed, she was quite happy to admit those odds were completely and totally wrong. Resting her head on her hand, Sam reached out with her free hand to lightly comb her fingers through her lover's hair.  
  
Sleeping soundly, Harm reacted slightly to the touch, moving closer and she smiled, letting her fingers lightly stroke along the bare skin of his back. Beneath her hand, she could feel the muscles play and shift as he moved again in his sleep, sighing comfortably, and her smile gentled. Even after the time they'd been...whatever they were, Sam never failed to feel the same jolt of attraction when she looked at him. It snuck up on her, caught her unaware, but it never failed to happen. Idly, she wondered if it would always be that way. If they were still together, and she'd come to hope that, years down the road would that easy grin of Harm's always bring an answering smile of her own? Would the looks he gave her always make her bones go weak? Would they send a thrill of desire racing through her body?  
  
Sam let her eyes wander over his body, following the touch of her hand, taking in the length of him.. "God, I hope so." The soft whisper wasn't enough to wake Harm, she'd deliberately pitched her voice too low for that, but she suspected even a normally-pitched voice wouldn't have disturbed him. Between the flight out to Colorado and then the extremely athletic hello they'd shared...the good commander was well and truly worn out.  
  
It was precisely how their brief meetings always went. Either one or, sometimes, both would catch a flight - be it transport or civilian - to either Colorado or D.C., occasionally some place in between, and spend what little time they could together. Sam had lost count of how many times in how many airports they'd met up, kissed without a thought to who was watching before heading home. Whether it was an actual home or a hotel depended on what city they were in but that was always where they ended up. Their first night they were always greedy. Not wanting to share each other with anyone. Not even the casual contact with fellow patrons that going out to eat at a restaurant meant. Inevitably, the first night was spent in. Almost always that meant in bed. Sam had learned not to wear anything she didn't want damaged. Try as they might to be careful, something always ended up ripped, torn, or worse. It was a subject of some amusement and more than a little gentle kidding. They both had....fairly destructive tendencies. Sam couldn't really tell Harm about any of the things she'd demolished in the line of duty.  
  
Though, to her chagrin, Colonel O'Neill had assured Harm she was every bit the wrecking ball on legs that he was. Worse even. But...of course, they couldn't tell him why. The fact she'd blown up an Asgard ship and a sun..well...that was just the tiniest bit classified.  
  
Harm understood, of course, the words "need to know" had been uttered in his presence more than once. And, to her relief, with that understanding in mind, he hadn't even asked how someone supposedly working on deep space radar telemetry could even get a chance to destroy stuff. On the other hand, he was a lawyer who saw more action than some SEALs. Who was he to talk?  
  
"Stop it, 's way too early to be thinking." Harm mumbled into the pillow, not attempting to open his eyes.  
  
"How do you know I'm thinking?" Rolling over onto her stomach, Sam placed a kiss on his bare shoulder then rested her chin on the warm skin.  
  
"It's you." He explained around a yawn. "You ever stop thinking, Sam, it'll be because you're dead."  
  
"In that case," she teased with a grin, "I died a few times last night. I'm pretty sure my brain took the evening off." Harm opened one eye, meeting her gaze, and she saw his lips twitch, forming a smug grin. "Of course, given how tired I've been lately...It couldn't have been that hard."  
  
"Oh thank you." He laughed out, rolling onto his back and dislodging her momentarily.  
  
Sam waited for him to settle before draping an arm across his chest and resting her head on his shoulder. "Somebody has to keep that massive ego of yours in check."  
  
Harm chuckled. "You should be the one to talk. Who helps with yours?"  
  
Grinning, she started ticking them off on her fingers. "My father, Colonel O'Neill, Daniel, T, Janet..."  
  
"Point taken." He agreed, leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Truce?"  
  
She laughed, looking up at him. "Truce." Settling down again, Sam tugged the sheet covering their bodies a little, trying to dislodge it from where it was tangled about their legs. "So...Any plans for today?"  
  
"Not one." Harm answered immediately. "Well, actually I do have *one* plan for today."  
  
"Oh?" Lifting her head, she looked at him curiously. "What?" He gave her a searing look in response and a knowing smile formed on her lips. "You're insatiable."  
  
"That I am." He agreed with a chuckle, rolling them, ensuring their bodies were hopelessly tangled in the bed sheet. "All thing's considered..."  
  
Sam's smile widened and she locked her arms behind his neck, drawing him down. "All things considered...there are worse fates. Much, much worse fates."  
  
"Thought you'd agree." Harm murmured, his lips brushing hers. "Did I mention I missed you?"  
  
She smiled, moving up into the kiss. "Mm..yes. Did I mention I missed you too?"  
  
"I did get that impression, yes." He agreed. "Less time between visits next time, got it?"  
  
"Aye aye, Sir." Sam responded in a near purr. "Anything you say, Sir."  
  
"Careful." Harm countered, his weight pressing down just a little. "I may hold you to that."  
  
With his lips trailing down her neck, she closed her eyes and sighed. "You keep doing that...and I may let you."  
  
Finis 


End file.
